Dêem um lugar para Lisa
''Quadro Negro'' *''“I do not have diplomatic immunity” - “Eu não tenho imunidade diplomática”'' ''Piada de Sofá'' thumb|280pxDois bombeiros estão equilibrando o sofá para que Os Simpsons se estabeleçam. Marge é a primeira a cair e se sentar, em seguida Bart, depois Lisa. Maggie cai nos braços de Marge. E Homer cai de forma rápida e não consegue se sentar, quebrando o chão do cenário, deixando um buraco com a forma de seu corpo no chão. ''Conteúdo'' Enquanto visitava a expedição de viagens Smithsonian, Homer encontra uma mulher de negócios que o convence a construir uma torre de telefonia celular na casa Simpsons, utilizando o quarto de Lisa. Bart é forçado a compartilhar o quarto com Lisa, mas o estresse de viver no mesmo quarto que ele lhe dá dores de estômago. Homer e Lisa decidem visitar uma loja farmacêutica naturista, onde a proprietária consegue convence-los a ir em uma viagem espiritual de privação de sentidos, mantidos dentro de um tanque, por um período de 2 horas. ''História Íntegra'' Na usina, Homer está escutando um programa de rádio, e entra em pânico porquê ele não alertou a todos sobre Hitler, quando ele acredita que de alguma forma viajou no tempo para 1939. Lenny e Carl, ajudam Homer a voltar para o presente, alterando a estação de rádio. Bill e Marty, seguem anunciando uma longa celebração no bar do O'Harrigan. Homer consegue fugir do trabalho e ir à festa no bar do O'Harrigan. Depois, Homer é encontrado totalmente alcoolizado em frente de casa depois de estacionar seu carro parcialmente entre a rua e o gramado, formando um engarrafamento em ambas as pistas, revelando que havia ganho o prêmio de Sr Beberrão. Marge, então, leva-o para dentro e retirar a goma de chiclete no seu cabelo. No dia seguinte, Homer deve levar as crianças em um passeio em família e, infelizmente para ele -como Bart trocou sua vez pela sobremesa, Lisa começa a escolher para qual lugar eles irão. Eles visitam um museu nacional patrocinado por uma empresa de telefonia celular, OmniTouch. Enquanto estava lá, Homer acidentalmente destrói a Carta de Direitos e é forçado a pagar suas dívidas. Ele faz isso ao permitir que a empresa OmniTouch construa uma torre de telefonia celular em sua casa. Lisa chega em casa após a escola e descobre que o quarto dela está sendo utilizado com várias máquinas ajudando a energia da torre. Ela até é convencida pela mulher de negócios da empresa, mas demonstra chateação. Agora que o quarto dela está substituído por máquinas, Lisa é forçada a ficar no quarto de Bart, onde ele propositalmente começa a lhe dar ordens. Enquanto isso, o monitor para bebês de Maggie começa a captar sinal de uma ligação realizada entre Agnes e Skinner por causa da torre, Marge conversa com Homer sobre isso, mas este não lhe dá importância. Depois de um tempo tentando fazer seus deveres de casa e, sendo atrapalhada por Bart e Homer, Lisa começa a sentir dores de estômago. Lisa comunica à sua mãe que pede para Homer levar ela ao médico. Dr. Hibbert diz que as dores de estômago dela estão sendo causadas por stress e que ele pode dar-lhe anti-ácidos agressivos, mas avisa que chá de ervas ou aroma-terapia pode atender Lisa melhor. Lisa concorda, mas Homer diz que ele não vai deixar Lisa realizar esses tratamentos modernos e exige os anti-ácidos. Pelos corredores do hospital, Lisa começa a alegar ao pai que só porque ele acha que tudo o que ela gosta é estúpido e chato, não faz isso ser uma verdade. Vendo isso perturbar seu pai, ela se acalma e diz que eles são muito diferentes, e eles provavelmente se afastarão cada vez mais um do outro. Eles visitam uma loja farmacêutica naturista administrado por uma mulher hippie, que vende todos os diferentes tipos de itens calmantes. Ela apresenta a eles uma forma que lhes permitam pensar sendo mantidos dentro de tanques. Enquanto isso, Marge começa a ouvir conversas de telefone celular sobre o monitor do bebê e começa a usá-lo para seu próprio ganho de fofocas. Bart e Milhouse decidem lhe ensinar uma lição. Lisa vai em uma viagem mental onde ela se vê na forma do seu gato, Bola de Neve. Homer por sua vez não pensa nada, apenas canta. Enquanto Marge não consegue captar nenhuma conversa de telefone celular, Bart usa o segundo monitor de bebê fazendo sua mãe escutar pelo outro monitor, e finge ser um ladrão. Quando este diz que está tentando invadir a casa 742, na Alameda Sempre Verde -casa dos Simpsons, Marge começa ficar assustada. Quem abre a porta da casa é Milhouse, mas Marge agride o garoto quebrando o monitor de bebê sobre à cabeça dele. Bart revela o trote realizado contra Marge. Tendo aprendido a lição, ela e Bart arrastam o corpo inconsciente de Milhouse para dentro e pede que Bart diga aos pais dele, que foi ele quem bateu no garoto. Na loja farmacêutica, funcionários do depósito de mercadorias recolhem todos os materiais da loja. No caminhão só há espaço para um tanque onde nos quais Lisa e Homer estão confinados. Os funcionários decidem levar o tanque de Homer, que é levado com ele lá dentro, já o tanque de Lisa eles decidem pegar depois. Na estrada, a desviada do motorista do caminhão com a ajuda das falhas da pista faz com que o tanque caia do caminhão, e derrape de um enorme barranco para outra pista. Ned Flanders e sua família 'encontram o tanque que Homer está, acreditando que é um caixão eles decidem enterrar o tanque. Sem saber que o tanque está enterrado, Homer decide sair do tanque, mas como fica sem respostas, ele começa à dar socos na porta do tanque. O solo da parte inferior ao tanque se desfaz e acaba caindo em um esgoto que termina no oceano. A maré do oceano leva o objeto para à costa, onde Ralph Wiggum encontra e relata para seu pai, acreditando que é um ovo de baleia. Chefe Wiggum olha o nome da loja endereçada no tanque e decide levá-lo de volta de onde o objeto saiu. Retornando ao tanque de Lisa, ela percebe que Homer realmente tenta ser um bom pai levando-a a lugares que ele odeia. Ela começa a pensar que deveria ser mais compreensiva com ele. Com o tanque de Homer na loja, ela diz que decide levá-lo depois para um rally monster truck para passar o tempo juntos. ''Grande Momento'' *''thumb|280pxHomer e Lisa trocando carinhos entre eles na última cena.'' ''Curiosidades'' *''Quando Homer acorda e acredita que ele tinha de alguma forma viajado de volta a 1939, devido a uma transmissão de rádio, a música que está tocando no fundo é Sing, Sing, Sing (With a Swing), a música de Louis Prima e Benny Goodman que serviu de inspiração para o tema Chips Ahoy!'' * *''Além da carta de direitos dos Estados Unidos , outras exposições no museu foram jaqueta preta do personagem de televisão Fonzie e a cadeira de balanço de Archie Bunker.'' *''O filme favorito de Lisa (pelo menos até quando Homer regravou sobre a fita VHS) foi A Pequena Sereia da Disney.'' * *''Enquanto está dentro da caixa que priva os sentidos, a fim de aliviar o tédio, Homer começa a cantar The Witch Doctor de Art Blakey.'' ''Imagens'' '' '' ''Episódio disponível em DVD'' Sim ''Episódios da Décima Temporada'' en:Make Room for Lisa es:Make Room for Lisa fr:C'est dur la culture pl:Make Room for Lisa